Abang Tukang Becak
by Murasaki Cho
Summary: Tengah malam, Rinka yang baru pulang dari kampusnya tidak menemukan ojek ataupun angkot! Untungnya, ada seorang Abang becak yang mau mengantarnya pulang. Warning: inside.


**Abang Tukang Becak**

A ChibaHaya fic by Murasaki Chō

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyōshitsu belongs to Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** : AU! College! Hayami x Abang Becak! Chiba. OOC abis!

XOXOXOXOXO

Sepulang dari kampusnya, Rinka tidak menemukan satupun ojek ataupun angkot. Yah, wajar karena saat itu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Niat hati ( _ingin bahagiakan orang tua_ ) memesan ojek online, namun apa daya ( _dipalak preman_ ) tiba-tiba ia mendapat SMS dari kekasihnya yang rajin mengirimi pesan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kang Mas operator?

"Paket internet anda telah tidak aktif. Pemakaian akan dikenakan biaya perKB. Tak punya uang untuk beli pulsa? Ngutang dong!" kira-kira begitulah isi pesan singkatnya.

"Hadeeeh, nyesel gue beli mie instan se-dus kemarin. Tau gini gue beliin kuota duitnya," keluh Rinka.

Ternyata Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya. Ia lihat sebuah kereta tak berkuda yang di terangi cahaya lampu jalan. Rinka cepat-cepat memanggil sang pengemudi.

"Bang! Bang becak! Tolong bawa saya. Saya mau tamasya, berkeliling-eh, kok malah nyanyi?" cela Rinka.

"Duh, pokoknya, Bang becak! Sini!" jerit Rinka.

Sang Abang becak yang tadinya terlelap, langsung terperanjat saat namanya disebut. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang memanggilnya, tapi nihil.

"Idih, ni kampus horor amat. Gue balik aje deh," bisik sang Abang.

"Woy Bang! Dipanggil kagak nyaut, anterin pulang dong!"

"AstagaPucukKesamberGledek! Yeuh, si Eneng. Kirain saya setan. Yaudah naik, anterin kemana?" ucap Kang Becak itu.

"Enak aja nyamain saya sama setan. Anterin ke jalan Ankyou nomor 12 G, Bang."

"Wah, kebetulan, rumah Abang di jalan Ankyou nomor 20 E. Yuk lah, Neng. Penglaris."

Rinka lekas menaiki becak itu. Ternyata sang Abang niat memasang lampu LED, kipas angin, serta music box. ( _No minus. Minat? PM!_ )

"Sip, Bang. Capcus!"

Abang becak pun mulai menggenjot becaknya. Aluran musik dangdut mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

 _E e e e Bang Jono, kenapa kau tak pulang-pulang?_

 _Bang Toyib, Bang Toyib. Kenapa tak pulang-pulang?_

Rinka gerah dengan musik "tak pulang-pulang" itu. Untungnya kipas yang dipasang di becak mengurangi kegerahannya.

"Eh Neng, dari pada bosen mending kita ngobrol. Nama Neng siapa?" tanya Abang becak itu tiba-tiba.

"Hayami Rinka. Panggil aja Rinka," jawabnya.

"Kalo Abang, Chiba Ryuunosuke. Panggil aja Sayang."

" _Dasar Bang becak genit!_ " batin Rinka.

"Neng Rinka, kenapa pulang kampus malem-malem? Nugas?" tanya Chiba dengan _kepo_.

"Enggak, ketiduran abis numpang komputer di perpus. Adem sih..." ujar Rinka. Chiba hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kuliah jurusan apa, Neng?" _aduh, ini kang becak kepo bener deh._

"Ilmu Komunikasi, Bang," jawab Rinka sekenanya.

"Ooh, kalau Abang lulusan jurusan arsitektur," jelas Chiba.

"Lah, kok malah narik becak? Kirain saya Abang gak sekolah!"

"Enak aja saya gak sekolah. Ini lagi nungguin panggilan wawancara, Neng."

"Ohh, begitu. Semangat ya Bang Chiba!"

"Wah, makasih Neng udah kasih semangat. Jadi keliatan makin cantik aja," goda Chiba. Rinka hanya mesem-mesem dibilang cantik.

"Nah, Neng. Udah sampe nih."

"Oh, iya. Oke deh."

Rinka turun dari becak. Ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mencari uang ongkos. Sayang disayang, ia tak menemukannya.

Masih tak menyerah, Rinka mencari di tasnya. Namun keberadaan lembaran kertas yang wanginya menggoda itu masih nihil, juga.

"A-aduh, Bang. Saya gak punya uang, nih... Gimana?"

"Gak apa-apa, Neng-" wajah Rinka menjadi cerah mendengar perkataan itu.

"-asal Neng mau jadi pacar saya."

Rinka membelalak. Sementara Chiba sudah mengayuh becaknya pergi dengan cepat. Pipi Rinka merona malu.

"Belum dijawab udah kabur. Padahal aku mau-mau aja."

OWARI

A/N:

Hai! Kembali lagi dengan ff saya yang gaje!

Maafkan daku, Mas Chiba dan Neng Rinka. Saya menistakan kalian (TT_TT)

Pokoknya, fic ini tidak di sponsori oleh _department store_ manapun! Bukan juga sama biduan yang lagunya saya jadiin _back song. (Ampun)_

Udah deh A/N nya. Dadah~


End file.
